


Ch 2: First Night Home

by thesupremegrinch



Series: Forgiveness [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Things heat up when Cordelia and Hank head to bed.





	Ch 2: First Night Home

It was almost 10 pm. Tonight would be Hank’s first night back at the academy. Hank and Cordelia had sex earlier when Hank had shown up unannounced. Cordelia had been dead set on making him take his things and leave but things didn’t go as expected.

Cordelia, Zoe, Hank, Madison, and Queenie were all gathered in the living room sitting around watching TV and talking. Misty had been out at her swamp all day so when she entered the academy, she was surprised to see Hank sitting beside Cordelia on the couch with his arm around her. She stopped dead in her tracks, _How could Miss Cordelia forgive this loser_? She thought. She’s way too good for him.

Before Misty had a chance to fully process seeing him back here Madison spoke, “Hey Swampy, did you know Hank’s out of the dog house now? Looks like your crush on Cordy won’t amount to shit.”

Misty was livid and embarrassed, Miss Cordelia didn’t know how she felt about her, even though she had confessed her feelings to all the other girls a few weeks earlier during an intense game of Truth or Dare. Misty said, “Shut up Madison, I care about Miss Cordelia the same way I care about everyone else.”

Cordelia broke her silence, “Madison, why are you so rude? Leave Misty alone.” Madison rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the TV. Cordelia looked at Misty sympathetically. Misty said, “That’s just Madison being Madison. I’m going to go to bed, I’m really tired.” Then, she exchanged “Goodnights” with everyone and went upstairs.

Cordelia couldn’t help but think about what Madison had said a few times while they were all watching TV. She couldn’t help but wonder if there was any truth to what the girl had said. She was sure it was a lie, but she couldn’t deny that her and Misty had a special connection. She finally pushed it out of her mind and realized how tired she was. She looked at the clock and it was almost midnight. She looked at Hank and said, “I need some sleep.”

“Let’s go to bed,” he answered. They stood up and began walking out of the room. When they were halfway down the hall Cordelia could hear Madison tease, “Have fun Cordy.” Cordelia and Hank walked upstairs and into their bedroom. Cordelia undressed leaving only her black lace thong on and pulled on an oversized t-shirt she used to sleep in. Hank stripped down to his boxers.

He couldn’t help but stare at Cordelia’s ass as she walked to the bed. She laid down on the bed still on top of the covers and propped herself up on her elbows. Hank’s thoughts went to how sexy her legs looked fully stretched out on the bed. Then his gaze went up her body and rested on her chest. He could see the outline of her nipples through the thin t-shirt. His mouth watered at how sexy his wife was.

His thoughts were interrupted by Cordelia clearing her throat. He looked up at her to see a smile on her lips and a hint at something playful in her eyes. “What are you looking at baby,” he heard her say. When he didn’t speak she gripped the end of her t-shirt in her hand and pulled it up just enough to expose a small portion of skin.

Hank watched as her stomach started becoming exposed. He broke his gaze on her stomach briefly to look up at her face. She was smirking naughtily and bit her bottom lip. His eyes widened as he became aroused. He could feel himself starting to get hard at the thought of having her body again.

When his gaze went back to her stomach, he saw her slowly start to pull her t-shirt up even higher. His mouth went dry at her teasing. “Were you looking at this,” she asked as she pulled the t-shirt above her breasts, giving him a full view.

“Shit yeah, Delia.” He walked to the bed in a hurry and climbed on top of her. “I thought you wanted to sleep.”

“I do, but I’m willing to stay up a while longer if I can find something fun to do.”

“Oh, I can give you something to do.” He smirked liked a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Cordelia giggled. How could Hank make her feel this giddy again after everything?

He touched one of her breasts and massaged it a little bit before taking her nipple between his finger and thumb and pinching. Cordelia groaned softly from the contact, but her eyes never left Hank’s face. She studied his handsome face as he continued playing with her nipple. Hank looked up into her eyes and they stayed that way for a couple of minutes, each one watching the other’s eyes fill with lust more and more the longer they stayed like this. Cordelia felt herself getting wet.

She was the first to break the stare down. She let her eyes drift down to take in his muscular, trim chest. He was so hot. Her eyes wondered over his bicep and his strong forearm. She had always loved his body, even after all these years.

Hank loved seeing his wife check him out so blatantly. He felt Cordelia shift her body, she was moving to take her t-shirt off. Hank could tell that he was rock hard now. “Here, “Cordelia said as she gently pushed his hand off her breast to remove the t-shirt.

Hank leaned backward onto his knee to allow her some room. He watched Cordelia throw her t-shirt onto the floor, but he was surprised when Cordelia grabbed him and pushed him sideways onto the mattress so that he was laying flat on his back.

Cordelia saw his shocked expression and she giggled as she put her leg over him so that she was now straddling him. “What, you didn’t think I had it in me to take control?”

“It’s not that….. it’s just that you usually liked to be dominated.” Hank said as he finally found his words. He was so turned on by his wife right now and he had a wonderful sight above him as he watched her breasts.

“Thought we could shake things up.” Cordelia leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and began working her way down. She kissed his chin, his throat, his collarbone, his chest. He groaned as she was know kissing her way down his stomach. He raised his head to look at her when she kissed right above his waistband. Cordelia locked eyes with him as she leaned down to kiss the spot again.

“You are so fucking sexy,” Hank muttered.

Cordelia loved the reassurance that he was enjoying what she was doing. She took both hands and gently grabbed his boxers. She smiled up at him, “Let’s get rid of these.” She slowly pulled the boxers down and got them completely off him and threw them to the floor.

She took her thong off and looked down at Hank as she sat briefly beside his feet on her knees. She loved the sight she saw, Hank hard and waiting for her. She crawled back up between his legs and began kissing his lower stomach again while looking into his eyes. She shot him a quick smile and moved down to put his penis in her mouth. She heard Hank groan.

She swirled her tongue around him and moved her head up and down up and down. “Fuck, baby.” She knew she was doing good when she heard that. She made sure to use her tongue generously and take his full length into her mouth.

Hank put his hand in her blonde hair and pulled as she deepthroated him. Suddenly, Cordelia pulled away. Hank tried to gently push her head back down. She laughed playfully and resisted. “I can’t let you cum yet. We’re just getting started.”

Hank was excited to see this side of his wife come out. She crawled up and straddled his waist. “Hank, you have no idea what’s about to happen. I’m going to blow your mind.” She said it so sexily. Hank started breathing harder waiting to see what she had in mind.

Cordelia leaned down and kissed his neck. She kissed all over his neck and when he took a deep breath, she knew she had found the right spot. She focused her attention there and began gently sucking, then she bit hard. She heard Hank let out a painful “Oh.” She smiled into his neck as she started sucking again. She felt Hank’s hands grip her hips. She grounded herself down onto his stomach, so he could feel her wetness. She got the reaction she was looking for when he let out a low moan. She licked the spot on his neck in an attempt to soothe it and decided to stop teasing.

She sat up and lightly squeezed his neck with one hand and trailed her other hand down his abdomen. She stared down at Hank as her hand went lower. She watched Hank part his lips as her hand wrapped around his penis. She stroked a few times and lifted her lower body up, lined his penis up with her entrance, she slowly lowered herself on him. They both let out low moans at finally being joined.

Hank kept his hands on her hips as she began moving up and down on him. He loved the warm, wet feeling of his wife’s pussy. Cordelia moved her hand from his neck and planted both hands firmly on his chest. She picked up her pace and was riding him. Her rhythm became harsh, she was becoming rougher as time went by.

She was full on bouncing up and down on him now, moaning, and curling her fingers so that her nails dug into Hank’s chest. Hank groaned, she was riding like a champ. She was fucking sexy and the throaty moan that escaped her lips was even more sexy.

Hank reached up and pulled her hair hard. He was going to cum soon. He reached his head up and took one breast in his mouth and sucked the nipple, while never loosening his grip on her hair. He felt Cordelia’s back arch as he did this. He wanted them to climax together and he was pretty sure this would do the trick considering her nails dug even deeper into his skin. It was a tad painful to him but pleasurable at the same time. Hank pulled his face away from her chest, so he could watch her ride him. Cordelia never slowed her pace and just when Hank thought he was going to cum without her she exhaled deeply and groaned, “I’m about to cum.”

“Ah, me too.” All it took was several more hard, fast pumps and Cordelia’s walls started tightening. “UHH,” her orgasm was starting. She had a brief thought about how she had mentally told herself to be quieter than last time after being teased by the girls, but that thought went away just as quickly as it came to her. It felt too good to be quiet.

She threw her head back and screamed, “OHHH HANK…. FUUUUCK!” She drew her words out as her back arched and her toes curled.

She kept riding and Hank couldn’t hold on any longer, he came. “OH!”

Cordelia raised her body up and down on him a few more times as her orgasm subsided. When she came down from her euphoric high, she stopped her movements. She sat there, face to face with Hank for a moment, staring at one another, before lifting herself up off his penis. Hank moaned at the feeling of his penis sliding out of her.

Cordelia climbed off his lap and laid down on the bed. Hank laid down beside her. Cordelia was right, his mind had been blown. “Wow, that was so hot Cordelia.” He turned facing her, put his arm around her and pulled her close. Cordelia turn her face toward him, “I know, we’ll have to be even more adventurous from now on. That was spectacular.”

Neither of them could wait to try new sexual experiences together but they were both exhausted. Cordelia had given Hank all she had tonight, and she needed sleep desperately. She told Hank, “I thought I needed sleep before, now I definitely do.” Hank smiled, “Get some sleep sweetie, you deserve it.” Cordelia smiled back and leaned in and gently kissed him.

“Goodnight, baby.” She fell asleep with Hank’s arm wrapped around her and she truly felt happy.

Hank watched her fall asleep. He wanted to make sure to treat her like a princess from now on. She was the most caring, kind, passionate, and beautiful woman he had ever met. He thanked God for his second chance with Cordelia. Then, he himself found sleep.


End file.
